The Blue Spirit
by Leniaax3
Summary: Fire Nation has catched Katara. Who will save her from dangerous fire?


The Fire Nation has slowly and mercilessly occupied areas of the Earth Kingdom. But Avatar Team has to go towards the Omashu. They had to find earthbending teacher for Aang.

But they can't go with empty stomachs. The eatables was going out.

"_I'm going to the village to buy some food_" says Katara, whenever she makes sure, she has enough money to buy something.

"_We're going with you!_" call Aang, jumping off Appa'a sadle. Sokka wasn't rush to move his ass.

"_No, you'll stay here_" says Katara firmly, based her hand on her hip. "_Alone I'll take less notice than with group. Moreover you have to practice your waterbending_."

"_But…_"

"_No buts, you have to stay here._"

Katara turned, leaving to the village, in which she'll buy some eatables for their next journey.

* * *

Zuko looked above his arm.

He didn't know, how much fate was favor him, that puts so close to each other the exiled prince and Avatar.

Because Aang should be somewhere around here, if he saw Katara, which was trying to be hidden. She was buying slowly some stuff, that she needed.

If he'll only go after her, he'll know where Avatar is. Maybe he could catch him. And then everywhing will be as before…

He wanted it so much…

He wanted to come back to home…

"_Hey, you!_" call one of firebenders, which was slowly more and more even in this village.

But they weren't calling him. Their attenrion was drawn by Katara…

She tried to escape. But they catch her quickly. And she couldn't run away anymore.

Zuko could only look, as his only chance to catch Avatar is taken by benders, which perhabs has the same plane to get Aang as prince.

* * *

They imprisoned her. And they bound her hands so hard, that she couldn't even move her finger to use waterbending to free herself.

Carriage with bars on the window took her somewhere away. She don't evek know where. She was scared.

They catch her. And they could use her to find out where Aang is.

She can't tell them. She can't betray her friends.

Probably they're worrying about her…

The carriage was shaking so hard. Katara has lost her sense of time. She only knew, it took a few hours, because she get hungry.

"_We'll make a stop. Nothing wrong will happens if we'll reach Omashu tomorrow_" said one of these bendrs, that catch her.

And the carriage stopped.

As the door opened, she have thought about escape. Maybe she could go back somehow? Even without waterbendering… For some time.

But whenever guard's hands catched her arms, she realized that her plan is unreal. She can't escape.

Not alone.

She had to wait for the right time. Or for the rescue.

* * *

They were sitting around the campfire. She and three firebenders, who escorted her to Omashu.

She still can't even move her finger to use her aterbending. She was powerless. And firebenders seemed to be very relaxed because of this, because as they were sitting near the campfire, they were lead trivial cenversation about trivial things.

"_Close your eyes…_" whispered the voice next to her ear. The voice that seemed to her so familiar…

She don't even know, in which moment it happened. She just feel as something crossed next to her arm. Dark stain against fire danced.

And in the light swords blades gleamed.

She closed her eyes, when she heared firebenders screaming. When she heared whiz of air cutted by blades.

But the fight ends as soon as it starts.

In the silence around Katara opened her eyes.

And she saw mask in front of her. Behind mask there was face, that she couldn't saw. But she saw hands that squeezing swords made its move.

And blades cutted through ropes and broke the handcuffs that had bound her hands tightly.

"_Who are you!?_" she asked, backing away but without getting up from the ground, on which she sat yet.

But the person in mask didn't answer. He just stood in front of her, without saying anything.

Blue mask… He is the Blue Spirit, that was wanted by the Fire Nation?

He sheathed his swords. And gave her his hands, as if he wanted to help her get up.

Katara wasn't sure what to do. But if this guy wanted to hurt her, he won't bother himself to rescue her, right?

Exactly, he saved her. Maybe it's enough to trust him?

She raised her hand. And she caught his hand. His extremely warm hand, maybe a rough, but pleasant to the touch.

He pulled her up, helping her to get up.

And then, with only one move of his hand, he ordered her to follow him.

With nothing to lose Katara followed the mysterious Blue Spirit.

* * *

"_Will you tell me, who are you?_"

And the next try to start a talk with Blue Spirit came to nothing. Mysterious guy didn't answer, didn't tell anything. In his own silence he led her somewhere. She don't really know where.

"_What is your name?_" she asked. However this time he didn't answer again.

She feel irritated about this. But in some way she wanted to be closer to him. Closer, to find out more.

_"If you don't want to answer, it's fine. But can we make a stop?_" she asked, caught up with him in a few steps and squeezing her hand on his sleeve. "_It's dark and cold_"

The Blue Spirit looked at her. And without saying anything he nodded his head as an answer.

It really was cold night. And a chill emanating from the earth on which she laid didn't help in keeping leftovers of her heat.

She began to wonder if stop was good idea. While in moving she wouldn't feel so cold.

But then she felt heat that laid next to her. She opened her eyes suprised. And she saw the blue mask right in front of her.

She don't even thinked about backing away. The more when she felt his arm including her and moving her closer to him. He was emanating with such a pleasure warm… Warm that chase away the chill and made she wanted more.

She buried her face in his heat neck. And with this blissful impression of warmth and peace she fall asleep.

* * *

_**My first story with chapters more than one ^.^**_

_**If you like it, review, please ! :3**_


End file.
